(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral high frequency communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a high frequency communication apparatus integrated with a waveguide.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Microwave transmitting signals between a receiver on the ground and a satellite cannot easily penetrate walls, roofs or even glass windows of a building. Therefore, nearly all satellite signal transceivers are placed outdoors, with their antennas are aimed toward the satellite for optimal transmission efficiency. Because the satellite signal transceivers need to be placed outdoors, the satellite signal transceivers have to maintain normal operation under different weather conditions. In particular, such apparatuses with an integrated circuit have a serious need to withstand harsh environmental conditions.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a traditional high frequency communication apparatus for outdoor use. A high frequency communication apparatus 10 comprises a waveguide 11 and a case 12. The waveguide 11 is combined with the surface of the case 12 by fastening devices, and is not covered by the case 12. The waveguide 11 comprises a first separated block 111 and a second separated block 112 that are combined with each other for sealing, also by fastening devices. An extension portion 113 is combined with the first separated block 111 and second separated block 112 along the side opposite the case 12. A flange 114 is provided on the end of the extension portion 113 for combination with a satellite antenna.
Even if the first separated block 111 and second separated block 112 are combined with each other, the two blocks 111 and 112 are still exposed to the atmosphere. Dust and moisture are likely to penetrate the interior of the waveguide channel through the interface of the two blocks 111 and 112. Similarly, a flaw is likely to exist in the interface of the waveguide 11 and case 12. The size of the flaw could be changed by the aging, expansion or contraction of the material. Moreover, the waveguide 11 is erected on the case 12, so the volume of the entire apparatus 10 is large. Accordingly, the system, including the apparatus 10, is affected.
In view of the above, the conventional high frequency communication apparatus 10 for outdoor application has several disadvantages. The high frequency communication market urgently needs a high frequency communication apparatus that has a small volume and is not susceptible to environmental influences. Such a development will resolve the aforesaid problems.